


Helping Out

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [442]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen, Helpful Sam, Sam&Sully friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 02:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Sam wants to help out Sully and his new kid.





	Helping Out

“Sorry I haven’t been around as much, Sam,” Sully says, putting a plate of food in front of Sam. Thankfully, it’s not marshmallow nachos, but rather french toast. “It’s just, this job…”

“Hey, I get it,” Sam assures him, picking up his fork. “Jobs are demanding. You have to be with your kid first, and there’s nothing wrong with that.”

“Yeah,” Sully says, sitting down himself. “Kate needs me. I wish I could do more of her, you know?”

“Speaking from personal experience,” Sam says around a mouthful of food, “you do a whole hell of a lot.”

“I can’t do everything, though,” Sully says. “Her Dad’s not even supposed to see me, and…I can’t stop him.”

Sam sets his fork down at that, appetite gone entirely. “Oh.”

Sully shrugs. “Some kids are in really bad situations, and it’s our job to make them as bearable as possible. We’re not meant to fix them, but I wish we could.”

Sully looks at Sam in a piercing sort of way, and Sam tries not to squirm and tries not to think about it.

“Is there…anyone? Someone?”

Sully shrugs. “People are really bad at noticing what’s in front of them, Sam.”

Something about that resonates inside Sam’s head for a moment, and then he asks, “do you have any sort of…I don’t know…client confidentiality? Could you tell me where Kate lives, for instance?”

*

Sully does the entire drive with Sam, Kansas to Missouri, and remains at Sam’s side, invisible to anyone but Sam and Kate, when Sam straightens his tie, checks for his ID badge, gets out of the car, and rings the bell.

“Can I help you?”

“Joseph Carlton?”

“Yes?”

“I’m Sam Jones, with the State Police. I’m going to have to ask you to come with me.”

Mr. Carlton starts to argue, but Sam’s not really paying attention. He can see Kate peeking out, around the stark banister. Sully’s waving at her, giving her a thumbs up. She looks at Sam doubtfully, but Sam gets that. He mistrusted guys in suits too.

Finally, sick of listening, Sam pulls the man around and cuffs him, any attempt at legal procedure be damned. “You can call your lawyer from the station,” Sam grunts, already propelling the guy away from the little girl.

While Sam escorts the man away from his home, Sully stays behind. That’s okay though. Like Sam said, he gets that Sully has a job, and he loves his kids, would do anything to care for every single one of them.

And honestly, Sam feels honored to be able to help out with that. Even if it’s just one kid, it still feels pretty damn awesome.


End file.
